Autobots Right Round Sari's Live Your Life!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: See the Autobots and Sari made their performances in Detroit International Music Festival as 'one-day-superstar'.Optimus Prime/Sari first romance!
1. All The Small Things Prologue

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY _

_part 1_

_AUTOBOTS RIGHT ROUND SARI'S LIVE YOUR LIFE!_

_chapter 1_

_All The Small Things/Prolog_

Sari is reading one piece of paper written some offers. Bumblebee come toward her and looked from behind. "What does that paper said,Sari?" asked Bumblebee. "It says, we become a special appearance," replied Sari. "Did you say,special appearance?"asked Bumblebee. "Yes,we are as special appearance,"replied Sari. "For what?"asked the bee again. "For Detroit International Music Festival opening ceremony,"said the Autogirl. "We are as the special appearance for music festival. So,we must train ourselves from now,"said Bumblebee happily. They're started to dance.

Suddenly, all the Autobots came after them. "What do you mean about special appearance?"asked Optimus Prime. "Yeah...does we come there and make the disgusting scene there?"asked Bulkhead. "No,it doesn't. Special appearance that I mentioned is we must entertain all audience in front of the huge stage for opening ceremony of Detroit International Music Festival," said Sari. "You mean,we must singing and dancing with them?"said Ratchet. "We dance and dance!"screamed Bumblebee and started to dance.

"Wait the second,Bumblebee! We don't have any basics of dance and singing skills!"said Optimus Prime. "Oh,mean! What the story it is... It's that good if we learnt some dance and singing skills while we are in Cybertron,"sighed the bee. "Don't make some odd wishes!"scolded Ratchet. Bulkhead read that paper to know more about that offers. "What does that paper written as... supportive singer?" asked Bulkhead to Sari. "Supportive singer? Let me see..." Sari took that paper from Bulkhead and read it once again. "Well...it mean someone who volunteers him/herself to entertain the audience," said Sari clearly. "Someone who volunteer him/herself? But who someone must we find?" asked Optimus Prime. "I think, we just get someone who close with us,"said Prowl. Then, all Autobots looked toward Sari. "Do you want to be our supportive singer?" asked Optimus Prime. "Okay, I agree," replied Sari, happily and we see that she was very delighted to sing along with them.

* * *

Seven days more to Detroit International Music Festival / DIMF.....

All the Autobots sat down to the ground and singing one of their favourite music while they waiting for Sari. "What do we want to learn today?" asked Bumblebee, curious. "Of course how to sing with correct concepts," replied Bulkhead. "You just speak and speak but you don't know at last," mumbled Ratchet. "What do you mean,Ratchet? We want to perform our new 'specialty' to audience,"said the bee. "Please keep quiet! Sari is coming!"said Optimus Prime.

That time, Sari brought a lot of books about music and placed them to the floor. "What a lot of our task! Is not boring?" asked Bumblebee. "No...if you hardworking for them," replied Sari. She took one book and opened first page. "The Book of Music, chapter 1, The Basic of Music," Sari read every inch of that content until all of the Autobots fell asleep. When she 'successfully' finished reading that book, she closed that book and asked them..."So,are you understand? I'll make you some quizzes..." said Sari, looked like my English teacher. All the Autobots woke up from their nap. "Quizzes? Where should we start,Sari?" asked Optimus Prime. "I mean...Hey! I wanna to ask you, are you sleeping recently?" asked Sari, looked angry right now. "I..uh..I'm sorry,Sari. Actually,we are..." said Optimus Prime, but before he want to finish his words..." That's okay...You don't want to sing next week,right?" sulked Sari. They became shocked so they must do something to persuade Sari so she can teach them about their performances once again. "Sari..." said Bulkhead. "Please forgive us. You want to teach us,right? We need you..." said him again.

Sari took her long breath and thinking something, whether she want to forgive them or not...

"Okay...I'll forgive you," said Sari. Bulkhead became excited and jumped once until Sari fell down. "But in one condition. If you really want to perform there next week, you must study hard and study smart and never sleep in my class again," advised Sari. She woke up and took another book and looked to them. "Can I teach you once again?" asked Sari. "Oh..yes..!" replied Bumblebee.

A few hours later...(FIRST SESSION)

VOCAL CLASS... with Sari Sumdac...

" First, you need your voice to throw out if you want to sing. Otherwise, better sing for yourself!" said Sari. "Singing needs our voice to throw out. But how?"asked Optimus Prime. "Like this..." Sari cleared her throat and took in her long breath before she throw out her voice from the lowest to the highest..." Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do.."..."Just like that?" asked Bumblebee. "Yes. It sound simple but you need to make sure your voice has it own right pitching," replied Sari. " Can I try now?" asked the Autobot leader. "Okay...start!" said the Autogirl. "Then, he took his long breath and throw out his voice..." do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do..". "Good voice,bossbot!" screamed Bumblebee. "Nice vocal,Optimus. But you must improve your pitching when you want to throw out the highest one," said Sari. "Wait the minute! I want to sing too!" screamed the bee and he started to sing..."do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do...". "Listen, guys? What's your comment?" asked him again. "Too...worst!" replied Ratchet suddenly. "Hey,Ratchet! I don't ask you!!" said Bumblebee angrily. "Enough! Enough! Next?" said Sari. At last, everything became calm.

* * *

Six days more for DIMF...

All the Autobots are reading the encyclopaedia about the musical instruments. They're thinking and choosing anything that they're want to play. "So,what the instruments do we want, team?" asked Optimus Prime. "I wanna this! This! This!..."Bumblebee looked every instruments shown in that book and placed his finger to each pictures harshly. Then, Prowl took it from Bumblebee. "Hey, that's not fair!" screamed the bee. "Actually, I should say like that!" said Prowl. "I think we should take the guitar for all of us," said him again. "Just a guitar? What about drumset? Microphone? Keyboard? Violin?" said the bee shocked. "Can you shut your mouth down,Bumblebee? We just choose the instruments...that we really want and use them for that performances..." said Optimus Prime. "I wanna get the drum!" screamed Bulkhead. "Get me a keyboard,Prime!" screamed Ratchet. "I want an electric guitar," said Prowl. "So,Bumblebee. What the instruments do you want?" asked the Autobot leader. "I...want...I want the electric guitar but Prowl had choose it first. That's not fair!" said Bumblebee with full of frustness. "That's okay,Bumblebee. You'll get an electronic guitar," persuaded Optimus Prime. "Really,bossbot?" asked the bee a few times and the Autobot leader shook his head slowly. "So,what are we waiting for,bossbot? Let's play!" screamed the bulky.

"Wait!" said Optimus Prime suddenly. All of them stopped to cheer. "We don't have any musical instruments to play!". "What do you mean,Prime? So we cannot playing music next week!" said Ratchet. Suddenly, there is one loud noises from the beat of barrels sounded. "Hey, who's the bot play this cool sound?" asked the Autobot leader. "The bulky and his drum!" replied Bumblebee. Bulkhead stopped to beat the barrel with the medium-size metal rod. "Hey! Did you say 'bulky and his drum'?" asked the bulky. "Bulkhead,where did you get those thing?" asked Optimus Prime, curious. "Just get them over here." replied the bulky. "We should make our musical instruments with the used things," said Prowl. "Nice suggestion,Prowl. We do not have to buy them. Just collect anything that unused and we fix it ourselves," said Optimus Prime. " Let's get started!" screamed Bumblebee.

A few hours later, they successfully collected all of the unused things to make their own musical instruments. Three guitars for Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl made of the car engines, yellow-painted old sink, and black giant radio respectively with some playwood to tie it on also seven adjustable strings so they can play it. Bulkhead's drumset consists of five barrels with different volume of oils and two dustbin cover as a symbals. Ratchet's keyboard made of the huge metal case with some fixes of wires and keys to make a lot of sound of the musical instruments. "Now, everything is done," said Optimus Prime. "Should we play the music now?" asked Bulkhead.

Suddenly...

"Wait!Wait!" Sari ran toward them. "What are you doing with these thing? How did you get them?" asked the Autogirl. "We collected it...and we fixed it..." replied the bulky. "How come you..." sighed Sari. "What's wrong with you, Sari?" asked Bumblebee. 'Actually, I've ordered some of the instruments from internet!" replied Sari. "What?" All Autobots shocked. "You must cancel that order before it become worse!" said Optimus Prime. "I don't know how...I think that products are unrefundable and unreturnable." replied Sari. "So, what should we do right now?" asked Prowl.

All the Autobots thinking anything for a while. What should they do now? You do it, You must responsible for it!

* * *

Five days more for DIMF...

The next day, that products which ordered by Sari arrived and she must pay for them. It costs USD9500! "I'm sorry, Sari..." said Bumblebee. "That's okay. Actually, I should ask you whether you want new instruments or not," said Sari. " Don't be sad, Sari. At least, we gotta the new instruments one for our performances," said Optimus Prime to Sari. She is crying due of her contrition for that action. " Well...you want the new one,right?" said Sari. The Autobot leader nodded his head . "Does I make you in trouble?" asked her again. In first thought, Optimus Prime nodded his head once again but he shooked his head when he realized what does Sari says. "Of course not, Sari." said Optimus Prime, kneed down and kissed Sari softly. "You're such a flirt, Optimus!" insinuated Sari.

Then, all the Autobots walked up to their stage, held any musical instruments that they like. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl used the double-handle guitar,electric guitar and bass guitar respectively while Ratchet used the keyboard and Bulkhead played the drumset. However, they're not ready to perform because..." Where's your vocalist?" asked Sari. " Vocalist?" said the bee. "Yeah...you're in band,right? Who is your vocalist?" asked her again. They stared one another and at last..."Bossbot must be!" screamed Bumblebee. "Why should me...uh..me as our vocalist?" sighed Optimus Prime. "Please,bossbot. This time and next time," said Bumblebee. "Allright..allright..." sighed the Autobot leader again.

Optimus Prime held the microphone standing in front of Sari. "Okay...are you want to get a music?" asked him followed with the bee and ninja-bot's guitar sound. Sari screamed loudly as she loves music a lot. "You're ready? Get set...GO!"

Optimus Prime played his guitar loudly followed with Bumblebee and Prowl's. Also Ratchet's keyboard and Bulkhead's drum sounded. When he gets ready to his action, he started to sing....

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

Bumblebee and Prowl as the background singer tried to throw out their unique voice while their hands played the guitar.

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na_

Sari became more excited and she yelled,"Keep your good job, Autobots!! I mean, AutoBand!!". Their music continues.

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

The bee and ninja-bot throw out their voice again.

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na_

After that, Optimus Prime took his long breath for a while to make sure he can finish that song. While he waiting the chorus of that song, he moved himself slowly until it comes, he singing again...

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill_

...followed by Bumblebee and Prowl...

_Say it ain't so, I will not go (na na na na na na na na na na)  
Turn the lights off, carry me home (na na na na na na na na na na)  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill (na na na na na na na na na na)  
The night will go on, the night will go on (na na na na na na na na na na)  
My little windmill_

The music ended. "YEAH!!" screamed the bee. Sari clapped her hands fastly full of exciteness. "Nice job, Autobots!". "Thanks,Sari. Are you enjoyed?" asked Optimus Prime. "I like your performances...but...". "But what? Does we must improve our instruments playing skills or I should train myself to repair my vocal or..." said the Autobot leader. "Actually, your song selection is unsuitable for that festival theme!"

"What, Sari? That's useless..." All the Autobots fainted.

* * *

Four days more for DIMF...

"If the rock music is not the suitable theme for that festival, what the genre of music else we should choose?" asked Optimus Prime. "Hip-hop music?" asked the bee. "No," replied Sari. "Classic music?" asked Ratchet. "No," replied Sari again. "Country music?" asked Prowl. Sari shooked her head. "Metal?" asked Bulkhead. "Wait the second, Bulkhead! Is that the metal music and rock music are just the same?" asked the bee to the bulky. "What actually that festival theme?" asked Optimus Prime. "The theme is...TECHNOLOGICAL MUSIC," replied Sari. After that, the Autobots silented for a while. "Sari, what is the technological music?" asked Bumblebee again. " Sorry, I can't tell you. It's a secret," replied the Autogirl. "I wanna to ask you, what is the actually technological music is..." asked Optimus Prime. "Well...I mean...urban music," replied Sari.

All of them confused.

"Urban?" All Autobots shocked and sctrached their head. "What is urban, Sari?" asked Bumblebee. "Modern music, like hip-hop...R 'n' B..." replied Sari. "Wait the minute! My answer recently...hip-hop...is that right?" said the bee. "You just say, hip-hop. Not urban," replied the Autogirl. "I mean..urban music,right? What does the urban music heard of?" asked the bulky. "And looked of..." asked the medic-bot. Sari walked backward to get something. "Can you wait for a minute? I'll be back,". After that, she disappeared in a few moments.

15 minutes later..

Sari came after them brought a radio at her hand also with the different clothes. She wear red jacket and dark trousers that they are too big for her. "Look! Sari become fat!" said Bulkhead. "I'm not fat,actually. I wear the big clothes," replied Sari. "Did you mean that urban music singer must wear the big clothes like that? You don't worry if you fall down at the stage soon?" asked Optimus Prime. "Don't worry. Just do not wear too big clothes as you said," replied the Autogirl. "Besides that, the urban music singer must talking fastly followed by the lively music," said her again. "I'm sure Blurr can do that," sighed Bumblebee. "Like this..." Sari placed that radio down softly and pressing play button. The lively music is begin and Sari started to rap...

_Do_ _you know that the stronger bot is comin'_

_As you see that they transforming and roolin'_

_Defeating the cons until they're shall fall_

_Bring it on for them and not let them too tall_

_S to the A to the R. I. Sumdac_

_Get ready for this track!_

"Whoa! Nice rapping, Sari!" said the bee. "But why does that song is ended with 'min'..'all'...'ac'...What actually it mean?" asked Prowl. "Every urban song with hip-hop genre always ended like that. It became more interesting to hear them," replied Sari. "But you must remember that this music is incomplete without dance," said her again. "I wanna it! I wanna it!" screamed Bumblebee then he beaten by Prowl. "That's hurts, Prowl!". Sari giggled for a while. "Just wait for tommorrow...".

"Tommorrow?" sighed the bee.

* * *

Three days more for DIMF...

SECOND SESSION

COREOGRAPHY CLASS...with Sari Sumdac...again?

All the Autobots are stopless dancing for their performances. They're shuffle dancing. "Just say that this dancing need speed to keep it on," said Bumblebee. "I think that's not good idea, Bumblebee. Unless you not tired yet," said Ratchet. "Just move with the speed!" said the bee then dancing fastly until he moved himself and it's too late to brake. He moved up to the wall and the celling but then he fell down and knocked Bulkhead from above. "Sorry, Bulkhead..."said the bee slowly. "That's bad..." sighed the bulky.

Meanwhile, Sari stopped to dance for a while. "Autobots, are you tired yet?" asked the Autogirl, then she drinking a cup of mineral water. "We're bots, Sari. We never tired," replied the bee. "But we need rests too," said Ratchet. "So what?" asked the bee again. "Our hydraulics will turned down to the low level! We must stop dancing now!" screamed the medic-bot. After that, they're stop dancing.

One hour later...

"I think Bumblebee and Prowl should make breakdance for that performances," said Sari. "I can, but Prowl don't," said the bee. "Why?" asked the Autogirl. "Prowl can make 'ninja-dance'!" replied Bumblebee then he laughted loudly. The ninja-bot became angry, walked behind the bee and stepped his foot. Bumblebee screamed loudly. "Hey,watch out where should you walking, Prowl!" screamed the bee after he felt that pain. But Prowl just stared to surrounding.

* * *

Two days more for DIMF...

"We gotta our style and our move, Sari. But what the suitable song which we want to select?" asked Optimus Prime. "We have more two days to sing," said Ratchet. "You want to sing,right?" asked Sari. All Autobots nodded their head. The Autogirl took out some compact discs of compilation hip-hop/R'n'B music with lots of international hits song. "See, guys, what the song that we can select?" asked Bumblebee. "Hey, why this discs not appeared music? Are they ruined?" asked Bulkhead. "The discs cannot produce music. But we played them in the disc player," replied Sari, take that discs from the bulky, inserted it to the player and automatically the discs is already to play!

"Nice music," said Prowl. "Get ready for the lyrics," said Sari. When they're listen that music, they looked enjoyed that song until it over. "Is it finished?" said Bumblebee. "Not yet. There are 15 songs in that disc," replied Sari. "15 songs in one thin disc? That's amazing!" said the Autobot leader. "Okay. Now, we must choose two hits songs for our performances. So, what the song that we want?" asked the Autogirl.

A few moments later...the Autobots finally choosing two songs for their performances soon. Based from their agreement and their experiences in Cybertron and the Earth. "Really? Don't regret," said Sari. "Of course we really want to sing that song." replied the bee. At last, that two songs recorded in their music player and played them a few times to write down their lyrics. "We must remember this lyrics. In that performances, we must sing and dance without looking for that lyrics," said Sari. "Just remember them for a whole night," said her again.

That night, all of them never stop singing that two songs and remember them so they can made the performances without looking for the papers as they can be a 'super-bot-star'.

* * *

One day more for DIMF...

The five vehicles arrived at the stadium and transformed into a robot..."Our target are entertaining all audiences that they come from around the world who they want to hear what the technological music is..."said Sari. "Hey, are you excited, Sari?" asked the bee. "Yeah..I'm very excited," replied the Autogirl.

They walked in to the stadium until they see the huge stage in front of them. "We stand over there and entertaining the audience," said Sari. "Maybe we become a superstar when we singing there," said Bumblebee. "Just keep dreaming, Bumblebee. We cannot be a superstar," said Ratchet. "Okay..okay...that's enough. We must practise now," said Sari.

They walked up to that stage. The play button is pressed and the music is start. All of them start dancing and singing based from their previous training session. They're practised for two hours...until the workers there become enjoyed that performances and they want the Autobots repeat it again. "I'm sorry. Actually, we are just practise," said the Autobot leader. "So, when you make the performance?" asked the worker. "Tommorrow night," replied Optimus Prime.

* * *

One night more for DIMF...

"Remember, Autobots. Get enough sleep for our best performances tommorrow," said Sari. "Good night, Sari," said the Autobots. "Good night, Autobots," replied the Autogirl.

At last, they're asleep...Zzz...

**A/N: .If you really want to know what the two hits song that they perform at music festival, just wait for the next chapter.**

**Please give me some review for my future reference I'm really like it and I'm addicted right now.**


	2. Right Round!

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 1_

_AUTOBOTS RIGHT ROUND SARI'S LIVE YOUR LIFE!_

_chapter 2_

_Right Round!_

Now, the time that we waiting for is coming...

The Autobots and Sari arrived at Detroit International Music Festival at 9.00 a.m. They're see that lots of tourists from around the world come there to feel the real technological music is. "Please wait here. I want to meet someone," said Sari to the Autobots. They let the Autogirl go and meet with someone.

A few minutes later, Sari came toward them and she bring one guy beside her. Who is him? "Who is that guy, Sari?" asked Bumblebee. "My name is Mohammed Ikmal bin Mohammed Redzuwan. Call me Ikmal," replied that guy. " Sari, what is the relation of this guy with us?" asked Optimus Prime. "Actually, Ikmal had sent that letter of offers to made the performances tonight," replied Sari. "Autobots, actually I wanna all of you made your performances for first time as the 'superstar-bot'," said Ikmal. "Superstar? Really? I wanna it!" screamed Bumblebee and he tried to sing in front of that guy but..."Bumblebee, don't singing here or we're doomed!" said Ratchet. "Okay, bots. Everything's done. Now, I'll show you the big secret of that stage," said Ikmal, called the Autobots to show something. "Come on, Optimus. You really want to look after them,right?" persuaded Sari. However, the Autobot leader just ignored them. Let them with their business.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.**

**I think everything is too little enough for me. Why should I made the performances? Actually, Sari desperated us to perform tonight. If I refused her, she will be sulked. Everyone included me know who is Sari. She is too small but sometimes she looked tougher and braver than what we looks. But...wait the minute! Why I should kissed her that moment? Does I fall in love with her...? No, it can't be! I can't! I cannot tell her that I'm very...**

"Hey,bossbot!" screamed Bumblebee suddenly. "What are you doing here? Are you in practice?" said the bee. "Bumblebee, I am very busy right now. So, don't disturb me for a while," replied the Autobot leader. "Mmmm..." The bee felt something wrong for Optimus Prime which he is stared to Sari. "Hey..are you looking for Sari? I think she need some time first!" said Bumblebee suddenly. After that, the Autobot leader walked away from the young-bot and practicing singing at somewhere else.

Meanwhile...All the Autobots are enjoyed with some exhibition about technological music. "I can't believe that the technological music is the best music genre in the world!" said Bumblebee. "Beside that, this stage has high-quality audio performances. If you want to hear it, please welcome," said Ikmal, pressed one button of the remote control and there is a loud music sounded. "Nice music, pal!" screamed the bee. "Can you slow it down? It make me sick!" screamed Ratchet. After that, that music is muted. "Not at all, this stage is water-proof. I mean we can made the performances even it is rainy," said Ikmal again. "If they are as human can make this gadget like that, why we are as Cybertronian can't?" said Prowl. 'Because we are not realized what is the performances," replied Bulkhead.

At the same time, Optimus Prime is still practising singing in one reserved room. Other Autobots run toward Optimus Prime. "Prime, do you know that the technological music..." said Ratchet, but stopped for a while when the Autobot leader doesn't want to hear it. "What's wrong with you, bossbot?" asked Bulkhead. "Nothing..." replied Optimus Prime, lefting the others. "Maybe Prime need something that make him cool down," said Prowl.

That night....

All the Autobots are ready for that performances. "Okay, team. Are you ready for our performances?" asked Optimus Prime. 'Yes, we are ready," screamed the others. "We have 10 minutes more to appear on the stage. So we must wait for..." said the Autobot leader again but suddenly..."What are you bots doing out here?" asked the two securerity guard when they are walking there. "We are invited for this performances tonight," replied Bumblebee. "Don't playing fool around with us! All entertainers must wear the special pass if they want to perform at the stage tonight," said the guard. "Actually, we don't know about that pass. Ikmal doesn't tell us about this before," said Prowl. "So, what are you waiting for? Get lost!" scolded the guard, keep the Autobots away from the backstage.

'Wait the minute, guard. What's actually happen?" asked Ikmal suddenly. "These robots are intruders! They do not have special pass to perform tonight," replied the guard. "That's okay, guard. Release them right now. I'm allowed them made the performances," said Ikmal. "No! We cannot release them at all! They're uninvited!" scolded the guard.

"Wait! Wait! I gotta the proof," screamed Sari suddenly when she run to them. 'Hey, little kid! What do you know about them? They're drinking oils?" replied the guard then they are laughted. "I gotta the proof that they are invited to made the performances tonight," said Sari. "Now, show your proof," said the guard arrogantly. Sari took out that letter of offers to perform at DIMF tonight and show it to them but..."Just the computer-printing letter? I guess the 1-month-old baby can do that!" said the guard again. Sari become angry due of that guard and she took out her handphone and played the music that they will be perform after this.

"Okay..okay..we are understand. Please forgive us," said the guard finally and lefted them. "Thanks, Sari for save us," said the bee. 'If you are not here, we don't know whether we can singing or not," said the bulky. "Not at all. Actually, it just..." said Sari before Optimus Prime blocked her quotes and he said.." Sari, actually I wanna to...uh..". "That's okay, Optimus. You want to thank me,right?" said Sari suddenly then she lefted them to another place. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you stand over here. Prowl and Ratchet, stand at the right stage there. Just come to the front when your turn," said Optimus Prime, made the order. "Prime, where are you want to stand?" asked Ratchet. "I'll talk about that later. I need to meet Sari," replied the Autobot leader then he rushed into the down stage where Sari is doing nothing.

"Sari, wait over here!" screamed Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, what are you doing? Are you supposed to perform tonight at the stage?" asked Sari. "Litsen here, Sari. As the supportive singer, you must come to us and sing along with us," replied the Autobot leader. "If I don't?" asked Sari. "If don't, we are chase away by the guard like recently." said Optimus Prime. "Please, Sari. I need your help right now," said him again.

**Sari's P.O.V.**

**I think this is suitable time for me to prove that I'm very like him. Maybe he likes me...maybe not...**

"Sari?". The Autogirl noticed from her 'dream'. "Are you listen to me?" asked Optimus Prime. "Yes, I'm listen to you," replied Sari. "Thanks a lot, Sari. We are okay right now," said the Autobot leader. "What do you mean?" asked Sari. "That's nothing, Sari.,". Then, Optimus Prime kissed Sari twice passionately but Sari refused his second kiss. "Please, Optimus. We need to made the performances after this," whispered the Autogirl then replied his kiss and run to the frontstage while the Autobot leader walked back to the backstage and get ready for the performances.

The stage light is switched off. All audiences guessed something. The music played. There is one light switched on and Optimus Prime appeared. All of them screamed loudly.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

The second light switched on. Sari is standing at the front-stairs, behind the stage. The audiences screamed again.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

After that, all lights switched on. The music become lively. Optimus Prime and Sari started their shuffle dance. Bumblebee and Bulkhead come from the left stage.

_Heyy!  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewlrey, that's always on gold_

_I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patrone that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

Bumblebee and Bulkhead started dancing while Optimus Prime and Sari walked forward to sing.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

The Autobot leader and the Autogirl started dancing once again while the bee and the bulky walking forward and singing toward Sari.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down..._

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down..._

After that, Prowl and Ratchet come from the right stage and the others are shuffle-dancing.

_Hey  
Shawty must know I'm not playin  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand_

_She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damnit I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper cuz..._

The ninja-bot and medic-bot started dancing and once again Optimus Prime and Sari walked to the frontstage.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Prowl and Ratchet started singing toward Sari.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down..._

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down..._

Next, all the Autobots come forward and singing together.

_Yeah!  
I'm feelin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king gof the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down down down down down..._

When the music bridge played, all the Autobots knees down and their heads are down too. But Optimus Prime gotta suprise in that performances. While Sari stopped dancing for a while, the Autobot leader tried to kiss Sari at that performances and the Autogirl just looked toward him. When the music started, they woke up and started dancing and singing.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

The music ended. All the audiences screamed and clapped their hands happily.

* * *

"Best performances, Autobots. I think they are entertained right now," said Sari. "Yeah..after this all of them always dreaming about me," said the bee. "Don't go anywhere, team. We have one more song to perform," said Optimus Prime. "One more song? Are we ready now?" said Bulkhead. They thinking something what they want to perform after this.

**A/N: If you want to know the next song, get ready for the next chapter.**

**Please sent me a review. I gotta review fever right now. Also thanks for anyone who add this story for your fav story.**


	3. Live Your Life!

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 1_

_AUTOBOTS RIGHT ROUND SARI'S LIVE YOUR LIFE!_

_chapter 3_

_Live your life!_

"Okay, team. We need to made some tricks for our next performance," said Optimus Prime. "Prime, I think we need to use our vehicle mode for our next performances," said Prowl. "Good idea, Prowl. Maybe we need to..." replied the Autobot leader before something happen to them...  
"Guys! Guys! It's raining outside!" screamed Bumblebee. "What's actually going on?" asked Ratchet. "We cannot made the next performances! It's raining outside!" replied the bee. Optimus Prime suddenly walking out from that room."Where do you want to go?" asked Bulkhead. "We need Ikmal's help. Maybe he can postpone this performances," replied the Autobot leader and rush out from the room before Bumblebee stopping him. "Don't, bossbot. You don't understand!". Then, all the Autobots run after Optimus Prime and when they're walking outside...

...and it's not raining outside. "So, where is the rain?" asked the Autobot leader. "Duh... actually I'm going out from that stadium and it's raining outside..." replied Bumblebee before Prowl beats him. "You must remember what does Ikmal tell us before," said the ninja-bot. "Ikmal says, the stage has a water-proof sheild, right?" replied the bee. "When the raindrop comes down to the sheild, it refracted with the electro-lightning energy and that makes the sky looks colourful with human-made aurora," said Ratchet. Meanwhile, Bumblebee trying to call Sari but..."It's too late, Bumblebee. The performance is too important," said Optimus Prime, lefting the bee outside followed by others. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!!" screamed Bumblebee, run after them.

At the same time, Sari is using the camera video to recoed anything that she want to. Suddenly, Optimus Prime come after her. "Do you want something for our performance?" asked him to the Autogirl. "Well... everything is ruined right now..." said Sari, frusted. "Don't be sad..." persuaded Optimus Prime, stroking Sari's hair slowly. 'Really?". "Real one,"  
"Optimus," said Sari. "What?" asked the Autobot leader. 'Do you want to be recorded for our best performance?" asked her again. 'Well..I..be recorded? For what?" asked Optimus Prime.  
The recording process started. "What should I wanna to say for the next performances?" asked Optimus Prime. 'Just say anything that you think right now..." replied Sari. Then, the Autobot leader talks about anything that he thinking for...

After the records finished, they're watching their video clip together, looking delight. "You look cute when you're talking in front of camera lens," whispered Sari, then she kissing the Autobot leader's audio case(...) softly. "You're look cute when you holding the camera and staring to me.." whispered Optimus Prime, then he kissing the Autogirl's cheek softly. They're giggling each other until...  
"Prime! Sari! What are you doing? We must made the performances!" screamed Ratchet. Both of them walking out from that room and get ready for the second performance.

At the stage, all the audience become impatient right now to watch the next performances. Then, the five vehicles come to the stage and stops there. The lightstage is switches off. The music is playing and the vehicles switches on their lights following the music...it sparkling faster...faster...

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
__Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
__Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha..._  
_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha..._

The sparklings finished. The video clips playing, featuring Optimus Prime, saying something...

_____Ay,this is special what's happenin' to all my,  
All my soldiers over there in Cybertron.  
Everybody right here, what you need to do,_

_The fogs appears. The same cheeky music sounds too._

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha..._

At the same time, all the vehicles transforms into the robot. Optimus Prime walking forward to the stage and starts rapping.

_Is be thankful for the life you got, you know I'm saying?  
Stop looking at what you ain't got,  
Start being thankful for what you do got,  
Let's give it to them baby girl, hey..._

Not forget, Sari singing at the stage with some attractive moves.  
_  
You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are._

The lightstage switches on. They're singing together.

_So live your life, ay ay ay.  
You Steady Chasin that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Ay! ), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya.  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life_

Then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Bulkhead starts rapping toward Sari.

_Never mind what haters say,  
ignore them 'til they fade away.  
Amazing they ungrateful  
after all the game I gave away.  
Safe to say I paved the way,  
for you cats to get paid today.  
You still be wasting days away  
now had I never saved the day.  
Consider them my protégé,  
homage I think they should pay.  
Instead of being gracious,  
they violate in a major way.  
I never been a hater  
still I love them, in a crazy way.  
Some say they so yay  
and no they couldn't get work on Labor day.  
It aint that they black or white,  
their hands a area the shade of grey.  
I'm West side anyway,  
even if I left the day it stayed away.  
Some move away to make a way  
not move away cause they afraid.  
I'll go back to the hood  
and all you ever did was take away.  
I pray for patience but they  
make me want to melt they face away.  
Like I once made them scream  
now I could make them plead their case away.  
Been thuggin' all my life,  
can't say I don't deserve to take a break.  
You'd rather see me catch a case,  
and watch my future fade away._

And then, once again Sari starts singing.

_You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
You got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya.  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just Livin My Life._

After that, the Autobot leader, Prowl and Ratchet rapping toward Sari.

_I'm the opposite of moderate,  
immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler  
and the swagger of a college kid.  
Allergic to the counterfeit,  
impartial to the politics.  
Articulate but still  
would grab a nigga by the collar quick.  
Whoever havin problems, with  
they record sale just holla TIP.  
If that don't work and all else fails,  
then turn around and follow TIP.  
I got love for the game  
but ay I'm not in love with all of it.  
I do without the fame  
and the rappers nowadays are comedy.  
The hootin' and the hollerin',  
back and forth with the arguing.  
Where you from, who you know,  
what you make and what kind of car you in.  
Seems as though you lost sight  
of what's important with the positive.  
And checks until your bank account,  
and you're about poverted.  
Your values is a disarrayed, prioritizing horribly.  
Unhappy with the riches cause you miss-poor morally.  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.  
And we mighty full of ourselves  
all of a sudden aren't we?_

All the Autobots step backward while Sari walking forward to sing.

_Now everybody watchin what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way that I'm livin if you really want to  
I got my mind on my money and I'm not goin nowhere_

All of them starts dancing following the music. All audiences become excited.

_So keep on gettin yo paper(ah ah)  
And keep on climbin  
Look in the mirror  
And keep on shinin  
Til the game end  
Til the clock stop  
We gon' post up on the top spot  
Livin' the life, the life_

_In the Detroit city  
Got my whole team with me  
Livin my life, my life  
I do it how I wanna do  
I'm livin' my life, my life  
I will never loose 'em  
Livin my life, my life  
And I'm not stoppin_

The music become more lively. They are continues dancing and singing together.

_So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
You got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya.  
Just live your life (Oh! ), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_

Then, Bumblebee starts make the cheeky sound. Actually, Bumblebee make that sounds!

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
__Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
__Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...  
__Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha...._

Optimus Prime screams,

_So live your life._

The music ended. The audiences clapping their hands for the last time. All the Autobots waves their hand before they're lefting the stage.

* * *

"Finally, our task is done," said the bulky. "So, we had lost out fans again," sighed the bee. "How dare you say like that? We cannot loss our fans! They know who are us," said Ratchet. Suddenly, Ikmal come toward them. "Thanks, Autobots. Your best performance had attracts lots of music lovers and got lots of positive response from them," said Ikmal. 'As a reward, I'll give you a tickets for 5 machines and 1 humans to Family Carnival next week. Enjoy," . Then, that guy lefting them at all.

"Tickets to the Family Carnival next week? I guess we can go there and enjoy is appear once again!" screamed Bumblebee. "Wait the minute! Did you see Prime and Sari?" asked the medic-bot.

* * *

At the same time..

Optimus Prime and Sari walking over the backstage until they're stops at the one unknown place.  
"Now, are you satisfied with our performances?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Of course yes. They're enjoyed with ours. But.." replied Sari then she looking like missing something.  
"But what? We do for our best," said Optimus Prime.

"I wanna to ask you something,".  
"What's your question, Sari?".  
"Optimus...do you love me?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Me? Love you?" asked the Autobot leader, trying to deny everything from Sari.  
"Don't deny it. Just say it," replied Sari.  
"Okay...okay..." replied the Autobot leader then he kissing Sari. "I love you,".  
Sari replying his kiss. "I love you too."  
They're giggling together, they're fall in love right now...  
And...nobody knows even the Autobots.

The End

Moral Value: Practise makes Perfect

Don't think someone small is useless. Everyone has own specialty, right? 

_**A/N: This story maybe has a spin-off. Get ready for the next story, C.L.O.S.E.R. Coming soon!**_

**_Also get ready for this sequel..._**

**_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY part 2: LIGHT ON, SARI !_**

**Please send me a review for my future reference. Maybe I gotta the new idea soon!**


End file.
